1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing graft and/or block copolymers, more particularly, this invention relates to a process for preparing block and/or graft polymers composed of combinations of polymers at least one of which includes one or more carboxylic acid groups and at least one of the other polymers includes one or more amino groups. Block and/or graft copolymers prepared in accordance with the process of this invention are capable of being fabricated into useful shaped articles of manufacture, e.g., filaments, both mono- and multifilament, films, tapes, ribbons, rods, laminates, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymer compositions are disclosed in the prior art as having many and varied uses in industrial and commercial applications. For example, these polymers can be formed into filaments in which the polymer chains are oriented along the filament axis. Such filaments have many uses, in commercial application, as for example, in the production of fibers for tire cord, textiles and the like. Similarly, these polymers can be fabricated into other useful shaped articles, as for example, films, gears, lawn mower housing, skate boards and the like, through use of conventional molding and fabrication techniques.
The utility of a particular polymer for a particular application is very much dependent on the physical properties of the polymer. For example, polymers having increased molecular weights form fibers and molded articles having superior properties. Fibers and molded articles made from such polymers have increased tensile strength, durability and impact resistance. Accordingly, processes for increasing the molecular weight of various polymers are valuable procedures in tailoring such polymers for optimazation of such properties.
Similarly, various functional groups and polymer side chains, as well as the structural comformation of certain polymers, are factors which affect the physical characteristics of polymers and thus are also critical to the utility of these polymers. Thus, procedures for varying and controlling these function groups, side chains and structural conformations are also valuable tools in tailoring polymers for specific uses and as such are valuable tools to those of skill in the polymer art.